


Conquered and Fucked

by Tish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gladiators, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Public Use, Rape, Slaves, Spoils of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: A conquered warrior now finds he's a slave. He's fucked. Totally.





	Conquered and Fucked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).



Yaerkat was the fiercest of the fierce and the bravest of the brave. A proud champion in his homeland, he was now a plaything for the scum who had captured him.

He looked around the fetid, gloomy cells underneath the arena and listened to the roar of the crowd, seething hatred growing with every cheer. He had never been called before, but he knew what those cheers had come to mean. He'd heard the rumours, the whispered messages.

He stood, his oiled muscles straining with the tension, then paced the small free space as the guards watched from above. He flicked an angry glance up and sneered at the sleazy grin of one guard. Mocking laughter as his only reply.

From outside, derisive laughter signalled another defeated gladiator's exit and the usual fate.

 

Dazzlingly bright light flooded the cell as the outer door opened and Yaerkat heard his name announced. Long poles on standby, the guards stood ready to prod any reluctance out of him. 

Just as he started to stride out and up the inclined passage, the announcer's voice filled the air again. “It seems Yaerkat did not hear his name, such are the consequences of having ears full of jizz. My mistake, here he comes.”

 

Yaerkat emerged into the hot sun as the crowd's laughter crackled around him. Calls and whistles greeted his appearance and he spat into the dirt, fists clenching and unclenching as he waited for his weaponry to be thrown to him.

 

Holding up a hand for silence, the announcer spoke again, dragging out the tension and expectations of the audience. An woman walked to the podium and plunged her long, slender arm into a deep jug and pulled out a small inscribed marble. The announcer took it and nodded his approval as he read the name etched into it. 

“This mangy beast will battle the seven time winner of the Games of Lortria, the Champion Takker!”

The crowd's response was like a thunderstorm which settled over Yaerkat. The popular favourite emerged to acknowledge his fans, lapping up their love.

“Takker, Takker, he's gonna fuck yer!” The usual suspects in Bay 13 had exhausted their minds collaborating to come up with a new chant and their drunken, off-key voices filled the air, getting an appreciative salute from Takker.

 

Takker then began his routine of preening for his fans. The sun gleamed off the oil-soaked bulging biceps as he flexed them, then turned to present his taut buttocks, clenching his fists and ass cheeks in time with the audience's claps. The apron of leather straps that passed for armour danced over his massive thighs as Takker pointed to his groin.

Yaerkat watched with contempt, to him his captors were hideously ugly and perverted and he couldn't wait to exact his revenge. He wanted to fight, to kill, and to escape.

After what seemed an eternity of pandering to the crowd, a page brought out Takker's sword and shield, while another threw a long mace and a metallic mesh net at Yaerkat. 

Yaerkat was ready to lunge and attack straight away, but the guards with crossbows drawn and aimed at him made him think twice and he paced to and fro, waiting for the signal.

 

A blast from an animal horn. It had started. As the sun beat down and the roar of the crowd blurred into the background, Yaerkat found himself fighting like a demon. Takker's flesh stank as his sweat rained down his skin. They closed the distance between them and their bodies smashed against each other, time and again.

At first, Yaerkat felt he had the advantage, yet Takker seemed to possess a strange extra well of strength and Yaerkat fell back tumbling onto the hot sandy earth. He readied the mace and swung it as Takker approached, but to his horror, the spiked ball simply flew harmlessly off the wooden rod.

Takker dodged the missile as the crowd roared with joy. Blood rushed in Yaerkat's ears as he wielded the rod for another attack, then feigned sideways to capture Takker's sword in the net.

The crowd booed. 

Something cold and hard clicked in Yaerkat's mind and he thrust the rod under Takker's chin. The champion staggered back, dropping his shield and Yaerkat was on him in an instant. He grabbed Takker from behind and wrapped the net around his throat, tightening his grip. Takker leaned back, arms flailing.

As he pressed his body against Takker, Yaerkat felt himself harden as the oil and sweat slid between Takker's ass cheeks. He felt a compulsion from deep down inside, an urge to fuck Takker and wreck him totally, to run him through with cock or sword, or both. 

His mind filled with darkness.

 

All at once Yaerkat found himself flying and landing in a heap. He had stopped concentrating for just that split second and it cost him his advantage. He made a lunge for his net, but it was too late. A foot kicked sand in his eyes, then the foot followed.

Takker's bulk landed full on his back, pinning him down, the net now around his head, his sword at Yaerkat's throat.

“Fuck you. Just kill me,” Yaerkat spat as he tried to pivot free.

“No. I will. Fuck. You,” Takker hissed in his ear, his erection driving home the point.

“Our champion wins again,” declared the announcer as the crowd bayed and cheered.

Yaerkat snarled and kept struggling. “No! I will not yield!”

The slow clapping from the crowd compounded Yaerkat's fury and shame. Still trapped under the weight of his adversary, he struggled haplessly as some guards fixed metal cuffs to his wrists and ankles and chained them behind his back, then tied the chain through a metal hoop in his collar.

He found himself hauled up and over a wooden table, set just high enough for Takker to stand comfortably behind him. Yaerkat's head was still caught up in the net and he shook his head to dislodge it, earning a sharp slap on the ass with his damaged rod. 

All Yaerkat could do was breath and wait. He stoically endured the removal of his leather apron leaving him completely naked, but flinched as oil dripped between his buttocks and slithered over his squashed balls.

 

Takker moved into his field of view and displayed his enormous cock to his victim, one hand rubbing along it. “Would you like to taste it before it plows into you? Before I fuck you to pieces? Your mouth would be easier to get around it, but I think your ass could take it if you try. Do you think you can try?” Takker's tone was sickeningly coy.

Rigid with hate, Yaerkat tried to spit, but his mouth was too dry.

Takker raised his hand and moved away with a chuckle as the crowd whistled, the shrill sound piercing Yaerkat's skull.

 

The platform creaked as it took Takker's weight and Yaerkat felt the head of the Orc's cock push against his slick asshole, resting there for a moment, a threat ready to become punishment.  
Pain shot through his body as Takker pushed forward, then back.

“That was just the tip,” he said, but it was drowned out by the crowd yelling for blood.

The next few thrusts, Yaerkat could endure with gasps and grunts. The next thrust was much harder and deeper. Yaerkat let out a scream of agony, tears welling in his eyes as Takker laughed and pounded him faster.

Yaerkat tried to push the pain into a corner of his mind, but Takker kept changing the speed and depth of his ramming, sending a fresh spasm through his body each time. He was sure he felt blood flowing inside him and began to pass out. A jerk on the net brought him back and he felt himself descend into hell.

It got worse. The putrid Orc slowed down and stopped, cock deep inside Yaerkat. He leaned back slightly and planted his foot on the small of Yaerkat's back, pushing down.

Yaerkat's breath came in ragged gulps, tears dropping from his eyes. Takker leaned forward again and pushed the broken rod into Yaerkat's mouth, then thrust in once more.

Yaerkat screamed, body racked with utter agony, then slumped into the table with the edges of unconsciousness cloaking him. His broken brain made him think he heard the ocean rushing over him, but it was only the crowd going wild.

 

A slap to the face and a bucket of water brought Yaerkat back. He blinked and squinted as he lay face up to the sun. A man came and stood over him, casting a shadow, scant relief for the vanquished slave.

The man took out his cock and started jerking off, so Yaerkat turned his face away. He saw other slaves, some he recognised, some he didn't. All were restrained in different ways, some bent over in stocks, some suspended from ropes, some on benches like he was. All were being used and defiled, some were stoic and silent, others yelling and outraged. He saw one nearby just sobbing in silence as a woman shoved a metal pole into him.

 

He flexed his arms which were bound tightly over the side of the bench, below his head. His legs were spread wide and pulled up, ankles tied off near his head. Yaerkat's back ached from the strain, but it was nothing compared to the searing pain he still felt inside his ass.

 

Someone approached, Yaerkat wasn't sure if he was man or beast, or both. He stopped, inspected Yaerkat's body and took out a long, leather glove from his belt. He slapped it against his palm and slowly slid his hand inside, making sure Yaerkat could see every move. He stood between Yaerkat's legs and slowly shoved his hand inside his ass. Yaerkat grit his teeth as the hand slid deeper, then turned, the fingers clenching into a fist. Yaerkat felt his breathing quicken, trying not to inhale to stench of the man-beast as he plunged his hand in deeper, only to abruptly pull out again.

Yaerkat felt he was going to bite through his tongue as he stifled his cry of pain. The man looked disappointed and wandered away.

 

Yaerkat closed his eyes for a moment, and listened to the sounds around him. He opened them again as he felt another shadow over him. Two men had approached and were now staring down at him with sneering lust.

“I'm first,” said the first one.

“Look at him, there's room for us both,” the other countered.

His friend laughed. “What a fucking mess he's in.”

“You think the two of us combined are bigger than Takker?” The second man asked, as he took out his already hard cock.

“Let's find out and see how loud this fucker can scream,” his friend said, cracking his knuckles.

 

Yaerkat stared at the young men's faces, burning them into his mind. Every thought was focused on revenge, he wanted to smash them, to burn them, to drown them. As they manoeuvred themselves into position, one kneeling on the bench just over Yaerkat, the other just to his side, they both managed to shove their way inside his wrecked ass and started fucking him.

The man standing by his head came with a strangled gurgle and sprayed Yaerkat's face, some of the stream landing in one eye. He walked off, leaving Yaerkat in the glare of the sunlight again. He shook his head and blinked, trying to dislodge the slimy spray.

 

He felt a sharp tug on his cock and looked up to see his twin tormentors grinning at him.

“Hey, pay attention when we're fucking you, worthless fuck,” the one kneeling said.

“Too busy enjoying his facial to appreciate the reaming we're setting him up for,” his friend added with a jerking thrust.

“Fuck, I felt that,” the first one laughed, adding a thrust of his own for emphasis.

Yaerkat grimaced as they started going faster. “I hope your cocks fall off. No, I hope they fester and rot into your bodies.”

That earned him another sharp cock tug.

“You haven't seen half of what we could do to your kind, we're being more friendly to you invaders than we ought to be,” the kneeling man hissed as he came. “Fuck, now I'm spent.”

The other man moved slightly as his friend withdrew, then went back in at full speed. “Every one of you that tries what you did is going to pay. Lie back and relax, because this is your life now. Your life and death. You are forever fucked.”

 

Something inside him broke as Yaerkat looked up at the sky. Black replaced bright blue and he closed his eyes.


End file.
